


Another AU that no one asked for but got anyways because I'm sad about endgame

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Happy and may didn't either, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pepper didn't make it, Steve is trying, This is an AU, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, im back on my bullshit, sad as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: I'm sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

The death toll of the lives lost to the snap was nearing 3 billion people, including families and other living creatures. Tony’s return to Earth was unlikely, but he managed to surprise everyone once more by arriving home-all thanks to Carol Danvers.

Tony wished that he wasn’t saved because if Peter Parker couldn’t be saved then why was he saved? His skinny body was barely functioning enough without the stress from Thanos, but dealing with the massive loss was only making it worse. 

 Inside of the compound looked the same except the fact that it was filled with more people; people that he hasn’t seen in years. Natasha grazed her eyes over him like she was afraid of being seen by him.

She was never a fan of showing her affection, but this might be the thing that'll hurt her the most. 

* * *

 

Steve was too focused on finding Thanos which didn’t help anyone’s case because all that did was spiral into an altercation between Tony and himself.

Thank God for Rhodey. Rhodey has been by his side since his college days and was the only Avenger that knew him enough to know when something was wrong. 

“Tony,” Rhodey’s voice echoed through the billionaire’s ears. “What happened?” 

“I failed, Rhodey,” Tony replied. “I tried to save ‘em, but I couldn’t, and ‘eath didn’t want me.”

“Huh, did you say that death didn’t want you?” Natasha asked with ease.

Stark nodded slowly like a robot. Suddenly, he ripped out his IV and stood up. “I’m wan’ to get out of here.”

“You can’t go home yet, buddy.” Rhodey explained.

“Why?”

“You’re very sick right now.”

“I am?”

Steve started to grow concerned. “Yeah, we just told you five minutes ago.”

_Memory loss._

“I want Pepper,” Tony stated as his voice cracked from dehydration and emotion. “Where is she?”

“Tones, I’m so sorry—”

Before Stark fainted, he said one last sentence.

 

“Stop lying.”


	2. Steve's pov

**Three days later**

Steve looked into the window of the medbay where Tony was asleep with Rhodey by his side. Knowing that there was a possibility that Tony may not fully recover from his encounter with Thanos mentally, Steve decided that he was going to be there for his former friend every step of the way. He heard someone take a deep breath beside him. 

"Even from a long distance, you're still gazing into his eyes." Natasha poked at him. 

He stiffed a laugh. "You're never letting that go, are you?"

"Nope." The "p" was made with a _pop._

"I regret it," he began. "I regret leaving him in that bunker, but that won't make Tony trust me again."

"Just be there for him."

 "Rhodey won't let me near him."

"He's trying to protect his friend," Natasha pointed out. "You can't fault him for that because you protected Bucky."

The avenger went silent. 

"When Rhodey leaves, go in there and talk to him."

* * *

A few hours later, Rhodey had left for clean up in Maine which gave Steve a chance to sit by him. Steve walked slowly into the room where Tony was "resting" and sighed at the sight in front of him. Sitting down in the comfortable chair next to the bed, he placed his hand onto Tony's and held tightly as if he was being blown away by a tornado. 

"Hey, shellhead, it's been a bit," he began. "I'm waiting for you to wake up and I know that you need your rest, but I need to know that you're here. You gave me something that I could never imagine-you gave me a home, a place to land my tired feet." 

Suddenly, something like a miracle happened. 

"That's 'cause you're an old geezer." 

Steve had burst into laughter after hearing those words. 

"Where's my Rhodey?" 

Steve stopped laughing after a moment of bliss. "He had a clean-up mission in Maine. He'll be back soon, though. Are you in any pain?"

"No, I just want to get out of here."

"Bruce said you can't leave until you're healthy enough to walk," the blonde explained. He took a deep and rattling breath. "You really scared me back there. I thought I was going to lose you."

"You lost me in Siberia."

"Tony, can I ask you something?"

"Mmmhm." 

"Why is Bruce worried about your mental health?"

Tony bowed his head down. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Steve nodded in understanding. "If you need to talk to anyone about anything, you can come to me."

The billionaire shrugged. "Aren't you going to leave again?"

"Where would I go?" The blonde stood up. "But I do have to get Bruce. It's good to have you back, Tony."

"You too, Cap."

Steve leaned over close enough to place a kiss onto his friend's head. "Stay right here," he whispered. "I'll be back."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was stuck in the medical bay, and Steve Rogers had kissed him. What the hell was happening? He couldn’t figure it out which scared him because he was a genius, he should’ve found a way to figure everything out.  He looked around the room and saw that his right hand had an I.V. He wanted to pull it out, but he knew he couldn’t--not without any of them finding out. His attention turned to the door opening with Bruce and Steve walking in. 

“Hey, man, how’re you feeling?” Bruce asked. 

Tony shrugged. “Half of the universe is gone and I’m not, so it’s perfect.” 

“I know and it sucks, but having a Tony who will give us gray hair makes it easier,” Bruce replied. “You hungry?”

“Not really.”

“That’s concerning.” Steve chimed in. 

Bruce sighed and held his free hand. “I know it’s hard, but we’re not going to let you die from starvation.”

Tony nodded. “I just don’t want to taste dust and ash.”

“I’ll make sure that won’t happen,” Banner assured and turned to Steve. “Stay with him, will you?”

The blonde nodded and the scientist left the room. Steve sat by Tony once again and caressed his cheek. 

“Tony, look at me for a minute.” He softly commanded. 

Surprisingly, Tony did what he was asked. His eyes had no life in them; the same brown eyes that was gleaming with hope and fear was now empty. 

“You’ll feel better quicker if you ate something,” Steve began. “We lost a lot of people, so we can’t lose you now.”

“I know I’m a liability, you don’t have to keep telling me,” the brunette snarked. “I get it.”

“You’re someone that I care about. I know I never showed it well and that fell back on you, so I’m sorry that it did.

“But I promise you, I won’t leave again,” Steve promised. “You don’t have to trust me. I don’t blame you for not trusting me, but all I’m asking is that you get better so you can leave this room.”

Tony head hung down then nodded. “Okay.”

“Good, that’s good.” 

~

Once Tony ate and went to the restroom, he saw Steve looking at some files. “What are those?” 

When he got closer, he saw Steve’s hand that had started shaking on the armrest of the chair. “Uh, Cap?”

“How old were you when you first tried to end your life?” Steve asked. 

Tony sat on the hospital bed and sighed heavily. “I was a teenager. He told me that I wouldn’t amount to anything, so I wondered what was the point.”

The blonde took a deep breath. “Why didn’t you tell the team?”

“Maybe it’s the fact that I’m only good for when money is involved and when I’m Iron Man.” 

Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and kissed it. “I promise you, that will change.”


End file.
